


The Hand‘s Companion

by mrsrobertdowney



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsrobertdowney/pseuds/mrsrobertdowney
Summary: The old lion seeks and finds solace in the unlikeliest of companions, a Stark.With Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon's murders and Joffrey becoming king, it's up to, oddly enough, a Lannister and a Stark to prevent the Seven Kingdoms from falling into a permanent state of war and turmoil.Tywin Lannister/Stark OCDisclaimer: I do not own any of the Game Of Thrones Series characters, plots, and/or events. All rights go to HBO and George R. R. Martin.





	The Hand‘s Companion

Amelia Stark was walking from her chambers towards the training grounds during that particularly busy morning, her arrow quiver hung loosely around her shoulder and her bow in hand. She nodded back at all the servants who greeted her, all the while scrambling around trying to get everything ready in time. She walked as gracefully as ever dressed in her usual training attire, a dark grey tunic and black breeches, accompanied by knee-high boots suitable for trodding around the snowy terrain. A black fur cloak was also wrapped around her shoulders to shield her from the signature chilling Winterfell breeze, and her long black locks flowed freely with the wind.

She made her way towards the training grounds, where several targets were set out for archery. Amelia chose a spot reasonably far from each of the targets scattered in front of her and decided it was suitable. She took off her long, black cloak and hung it loosely on one of wood railings, and resumed to stand in first position. One by one, each of the five arrows hit the centers of all five targets laid out in front of her, before a young velvety voice sounded from behind.

"Well aren't you a sight?" Robb spoke, revealing that he and Jon had been standing watching for a while. 

Amelia turned around to face them. "Hello boys" She gave them a warm smile "Shouldn't you be helping out? You know, with the king nearly being on our homefront and all" 

The boys she loved so much both flashed their tale-worthy grins. "We could ask you the same question" Jon said with his thick northern accent. "We were just sparring for a bit to kill some time" 

"Yeah it wasn't until we heard the first arrow that we realised someone else was here" Robb added. 

"Well unlike you irresponsible brats, some of us have already finished what they've been asked to do" She smirked proudly at them. Just as they seemed to want to retaliate, their attention was diverted to the stable boy running towards them. 

"M'lady! M'lord!" He spoke frantically then bowed. "M'lady, Lady Stark asks if you prepared Lord Tyrion's chambers like she advised?" The boy she knew as Tomeer inquired, causing another smirk to appear on her face.

"Ah yes Tomeer, you can tell Lady Stark: the imp will have enough candles and wine to last him two moons, to indulge his reading habits" She said to the nervous boy, and turned to see Robb and Jon struggling to stifle their laughs. Tomeer bowed and ran back to deliver the message. 

"Careful, aunty dearest. The queen could behead you for that" Robb said with his own mischievous smirk. 

"Oh relax sweetheart" Amelia took a quick look around before moving closer to whisper to both. "I hear the dwarf's not the brother she's quite particularly fond of" She stated, as if telling a dark secret, causing Robb to snort and Jon to let out one loud chuckle. 

"Thought I'd find the lot of you here" Ned Stark's stern yet kind voice sounded from behind them, startling all three. Amelia turned to look at her brother while both boys lowered their heads and mumbled 'father'.

"You look just like ladies of the court, all huddled up and gossiping about Gods know what" He snorted "All you're missing are dresses," Ned then raised his eyebrows and gave his sister a sarcastic once-over. "All three of you" 

"Well well, if it isn't the honourable Lord Eddard Stark, first of his name, Warden of the North" She raised her hands in mock-appreciation "Careful, brother, I'm still a year older than you are, and you know I don't give a damn about the male bloodline" Ned raised his head and let out a hearty laugh at his sister's threat. "I'm serious, you know the only thing keeping me from overthrowing your claim is my love for you. Don't let all that go to shit" 

"Not very ladylike-Ouch!" Jon said, earning himself a punch in the shoulder from his aunt, while Ned and Robb laughed at his wincing. 

After the laughter died out Ned gave the group a more serious look, turning to address his sons. "Alright run along lads, I need to have a word with your aunt" He said and the boys obliged quickly, moving towards the entrance of the castle. "Find Bran and Rickon! Make sure they don't do anything stupid!" He all but shouted as his sons nodded back at him. 

"Is something wrong, Ned?" Amelia asked, finally showing her serious side. 

"I wanted to see how you were fairing. I understand you're feeling a bit uneasy about-" 

Amelia held her hand up, interrupting her younger brother. "Nonsense, Ned, why would I be? It's just a royal visit from our best friend and his family. Shouldn't be too hard" She offered a smile at the end of that sentence, forgetting that Ned knew her all too well to believe it was a real one. 

Ned reached out to push a strand of her hair off her face, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder in one of his rare moments of displaying affection. "You know what I meant, Amelia" He sighed as she moved her gaze to the ground "You haven't seen him since - well, since the war started. You don't have to receive our guests with us if you don't want to, I could just apologise on your behalf, say you've fallen ill or something." 

Amelia wordlessly took a step forwards and embraced her brother with all her might, letting out a breath when he returned her hug with an even tighter one. "Thank you" She mumbled against his chest. "But I think it's best if I'm standing with you all today" She let go of Ned and took a step back. "I've been turning down that fucker's invitations to King's Landing for fifteen years, you think he's going to let me hear the end of it if I'm not with the welcoming party?" 

"I'm very glad to hear that" Ned replied with a chuckle. "Come on now, or we'll be late" He added, offering his arm to his sister before walking back with her towards the castle. Just as they'd reached halfway through Amelia stopped in her tracks.

"Oh I seem to have forgotten my cloak. Go on now, I'll be right behind you" She said as Ned nodded back at her and obliged.

After retrieving her cloak and wrapping it around her shoulders once more, Amelia resumed her journey. She stopped again when she saw Catelyn staring up at a tower and yelling at what initially appeared to be just a bunch of fallen stones.

"Have you finally gone mad, Cat?" She joked, earning herself an unamused eye-roll from the Lady of Winterfell. 

"Bran's climbed up the tower again and refuses to come down" She answered, then diverted her attention back up to her second youngest. Catelyn's head however, snapped back towards her sister-in-law upon hearing the sound of an arrow being drawn.

"Brandon Stark! You will come down and answer to your mother before I shoot you in the foot and make you!" She yelled for the child to hear. Bran's giggles could be heard from where they'd been standing, but when he looked down and saw that his aunt was indeed, not joking, he decided to climb down after all. 

"Brandon!" Catelyn all but yelled at her son, miraculously looking furious and concerned at the same time. 

"I saw the king. He's got hundreds of people!" Amelia watched admiringly as the little boy exclaimed, excitement gleaming in his eyes. 

"How many times have I told you? No climbing" Catelyn said, completely ignoring her son's words. 

"But he's coming right now! Down our road" Bran pleaded again, albeit uselessly. 

"I want you to promise me: no more climbing." 

"I promise" Bran said defeatedly, intensely watching his feet. 

"Do you know what?" Catelyn asked sternly.

"What?" 

"You always look at your feet before you lie" Amelia couldn't help but snort at that remark "Run and find your father. Tell him the king is close" And with that, Bran bolted like an arrow loose from a bow. 

"You've got to admire the boy, you know" Amelia started "He says he wants to become a knight some day and join the Kingsguard. A boy with dreams as big as those is on the right path" She said with a smile, which Catelyn returned. 

******

"You've got fat" King Robert addressed Ned Stark with a stern voice before they both cracked up laughing and hugged each other. Only then did Amelia realise how much she'd missed the fucker, despite the fact that he'd changed quite a lot since she saw him last. After greeting Catelyn, Robert moved on to stand in front of oldest of the Starks. He gave her the sweetest smile he could manage, but his eyes were swimming in a pool of sadness, nostalgia, and... regret?

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Amelia" He said sincerely, taking her hands in his and giving them a light squeeze. 

"Nonsense, your grace" She said, smiling back at him "I'm the one who should be offering my condolences" Lady Stark continued honestly, her smile faltering a bit; something the king hadn't failed to notice. Everyone around them was genuinely confused, apart from Ned, Catelyn, Robb and Jon, who was standing in right behind Amelia, next to Maester Luwin. The boys had asked their father a while back why their beautiful aunt wasn't married, and Ned had no choice but to tell them the full truth. After that day, the love her nephews had for her only managed to grow, as well as their respect for her strength and loyalty. A true Stark's loyalty. 

With that, and without another word, Robert pulled her into a hug, which she gladly returned. The entire audience around them was shocked to say the least, especially the Royal Party. To the pair, however, the embrace was welcome and even longed for, for many years. 

Robert Baratheon and Amelia Stark had been best friends for as long as they both could remember, and were inseparable for the better part of their lives. She always got along with men better than she did with women, and the Baratheon brothers had all loved her like the sister they never had. 

All but one, of course. 

At the age of sixteen, Amelia had fallen deeply in love with Ser Rowan Baratheon, Robert's older brother and future Lord of Storm's End. One of the most handsome lords in the Seven Kingdoms, Rowan was notorious for his exceptional skill with a sword, as well as his honour and loyalty to his house and allies. At the time, she had only confided in Robert, who then told her that he'd known all along.

It wasn't until their parents had betrothed them to each other that Rowan told her he loved her. That he had been in love with her for years. Amelia was sure that it was the happiest moment of her entire life, when he kissed her and declared his love. The actual marriage was put off until Rowan became of age, being a year older than his betrothed, as per his father's request. 

The pair would spar today, ride tomorrow, and practice their archery the day after. When they were done training together, they would spend the remainder of the day with the rest of the Baratheons and Starks, doing all sorts of things from singing, telling stories of battle and war, to stories of white walkers and other legends. Most of the time it would include endless banter between Robert and Amelia, which the others thoroughly enjoyed. 

Two years later, eighteen-year-old Robert was betrothed to Lyanna Stark, the girl he'd told his best friend he had feelings for. But it was still tales of Rowan and Amelia's love people told, and some even went to lengths to say songs were being recited about them in taverns and inns all over Westeros. 

Everything went downhill from there. 

Before anyone knew what was going on, Lyanna had been kidnapped by Rhaegar Targaryen, and Lord Stark and his eldest son set out to King's Landing to try and get her back. That was the last time she saw either of her loving father and her twin: her sweet, sweet Brandon. The Mad King tortured them to death, after they accused his son of kidnapping Lyanna. Amelia cried for two straight days upon receiving the news, then decided to join the men who'd been camped in Winterfell's war room, planning their revenge. 

Robert set out for rebelling against Aerys II to retrieve the love of his life, knowing well it was going to be a full on war against the Targaryens and their allies. Rowan, Ned, and Stannis had joined Robert without a moment's hesitation. Amelia was getting ready to march with them, even after Rowan begged her to stay behind. In the end, Ned convinced her to stay using the statement their dear father used to say constantly, 'there must always be a Stark in Winterfell'. 

But oh how she wished she'd told him to fuck off at the time. 

The raven delivering the news of Rowan Baratheon's death in battle came just three days before the one with a message pertaining Robert's victory. Her betrothed died with an arrow to the neck in King's Landing, but not before stabbing the Commander of the City Watch in his heart with a dagger. To Amelia, it was more bitter than sweet. It was nice to know he'd died a hero, and not in vain, but what was agonisingly painful was the fact that she'd never see him again, just like her father, brother, and sister. 

Amelia Stark had lost too much in just the course of a year, and she would cry herself to a nightmare-filled sleep every night for a long time, sometimes not knowing whom she was crying about. That's how she earned herself a number of nicknames, of which 'The Unmarried Widow' was the most commonly used in Westeros. 

She and Robert parted soon after and he went on to meet the Stark children. Catelyn managed to give her hand a discrete supportive squeeze, before the queen approached to greet everyone herself. 

"Your grace" Amelia said with a smile as she curtsied. Cersei gave her an overtly obvious quizzical look before plastering one of her fake smiles on her face once more. The queen truly was the beauty everyone claimed she was, and she obviously knew that.

"Lady Amelia" She replied with her pompous yet regal tone. "I've heard quite a lot about you" Cersei said, smirking. 

"All good things I hope, your grace" Amelia replied unamusedly, bowing her head slightly. She couldn't believe this was the woman Robert decided to marry after he became king. She was nothing like her long lost sister, and that, everyone who knew both could tell. 

"Yes, yes" Cersei said, seemingly unentertained yet still curious.

Having met everyone, the queen returned to standing behind the king, next to whom Amelia predicted was her brother: Ser Jaime Lannister of the Kingsguard, more commonly known as the Kingslayer. Before she could have any more thoughts on the manner, Robert's voice sounded from in front of them.

"Ned, Amelia, take me to your crypt. I want to pay my respects" He commanded and the Stark siblings obliged, after the king completely ignored his wife's protests. 

******

The three were halfway through the crypts, each of the Starks on either of the king's sides, when Ned finally addressed the subject that was practically hanging in the air. 

"Tell me about Jon Arryn" 

"One minute he was fine and then burned right through him, whatever it was" King Robert said with a sigh, casting a sideways look at both Starks. "I loved that man" 

"We both did" Ned replied gloomily. She knew Jon Arryn had been a father figure for her brother, but she had only met the man once. 

"He never had to teach you much, but me? You remember me at 16? All I wanted to do was crack skulls and fuck girls" Robert said, stopping in his tracks "He showed me what was what" 

Amelia had half a mind to snort but thought better of it. 

"Aye" Ned replied, giving his friend a pointed look. 

"Don't look at me like that. It's not his fault I didn't listen" He shrugged, and caught Amelia smiling from the corner of his eye. "I need you, Ned, down at King's Landing. Not up here where you're no damn use to anybody" Only then did the Starks realise it was actually happening, and shared a look before the king continued. "Lord Eddard Stark, I would name you the Hand of the King" And with that, the Lord in question knelt in respect and bowed his head. Amelia was smiling widely at the interaction, proud of her brother.

"I'm not worthy of the honour" Was Ned Stark's simple response. 

"I'm not trying to honour you" Robert snorted "I'm trying to get you to run my kingdom while I eat, drink and whore my way to an early grave." He tapped his hand on Ned's shoulder "Damn it, Ned, stand up. You helped me win the Iron Throne, now help me keep the damn thing. We were meant to rule together. If your sister, or my brother" He turned to look at Amelia "had lived, we'd have been bound by blood. But it's not too late, I have a son and you a daughter; we'll join our houses" 

*******

Amelia was sitting alone in her bedchambers, taking a moment for herself before she was due at the welcoming feast the Starks arranged in honour of the king and his family. She contemplated everything that happened so far during the day, cup of wine in hand. The last thing she needed was that trip down memory lane Robert had taken her on, but she was glad she'd finally seen her life-long friend after all that time apart. 

She was always scared of going to see him after what happened, afraid that she'd break down in tears at the sight of her now-king, and former-almost-brother-in-law. Looking back on the thought, now that she had finally seen him, it wasn't actually that bad. Amelia was happy to see her friend, who just so conveniently looked a lot like her long lost love, even after gaining a substantial amount of weight over the years. A knock on her door dragged her from her thoughts, as she downed the last of her wine and went to open the door, revealing Ser Jaime Lannister of the Kingsguard. 

"Ah, Ser Jaime" she bowed slightly "how can I be of assistance?"

"Lady Stark" Jaime reached out for her hand and kissed it politely "We haven't been formally introduced. May I say, it's a pleasure" He added, flashing her his most charming grin.

"Likewise indeed" She smiled back at him "Tell me how can I help? You're not lost are you?" Amelia inquired with a smirk.

Jaime chuckled slightly at her remark before regaining his composure "No not at all. I'm supposed to escort you to meet with the king, he says he would like a word before the feast" 

Amelia was slightly taken aback, considering she had just come back from meeting with the king and her brother. "Oh well, of course. I'll just be a moment" She said and retreated back into her room to fetch her cloak. Once it was securely wrapped around her shoulders, she took Jaime's extended arm and allowed him to lead the way. 

"Lady Stark, if you'll allow me, I'd like to extend my condolences to you, it couldn't have been easy" He said after a couple of minutes of silence, with a sympathetic look on his face. 

"Thank you Ser Jaime, it definitely was not. But we all have to manage at some point. It is what it is, you know" She replied with one of her more genuine smiles. 

The Knight gave an approving hum "You know, you could just call me Jaime if you'd like" He added. 

"Well in that case, call me Amelia" 

"Pleased to make your acquaintance" He said charmingly, eliciting a grin from the older lady. Just then Amelia realised they'd reached the door that lead to the library, where the king had apparently been waiting for her.

"I'm afraid this is where we must part. His grace is waiting for you" Jaime said and kissed her hand once more before she went into the room. 

Amelia walked into the library, revelling in the sight of the spacious room she had spent so much time of her life cooped up inside. Her eyes then landed on Robert, who appeared to be already through his second flagon of wine. 

"Amelia, dear, have a seat" He said, gesturing to the seat in front of him as he poured her a cup of wine. 

"Ah Robert, what can I do for you, you magnificent oaf?" She asked sarcastically and took a seat, snorting when she heard him mumble something along the lines of 'insufferable bitch'. "I never really took you for a bookworm" She smirked at her king. 

It was Robert's turn to snort apparently, "Nonsense. I just needed a place to talk, away from prying eyes and eager ears" He stated and took a large gulp of his wine. "Now, before I tell you what I need, can I just say that I find it incredibly unlikely that you'd managed to fall ill every single time I've invited you to King's Landing?" 

Amelia smiled and lowered her gaze in defeat, she knew she was not going to get away with this for long. "Look at me" She did as told. "I need you to know that all I wanted was to support and be there for you, but I couldn't leave" He said with all the sincerety he could manage, reaching for her hand over the small round table they shared. 

"I know, Robert" She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze "I guess I just wasn't ready" He nodded understandingly and let go of her hand to down the rest of his wine. 

"Now for the matter at hand" He addressed, in his kingly voice "I want you on my small council, and i'm not allowing you to manipulate your way out of this one. Lady Amelia Stark, I name you Master of War. Gods know you're good at it" 

Amelia was shocked at his request but knew better than to protest and got up from her chair. She was halfway through kneeling when Robert advised her otherwise. "Don't you dare" He said in a threatening tone with a stern glare that reminded her why he became king in the first place. She returned to her seat, accepting her newly-refilled cup.

"I.. I'm honoured, your grace. I don't know what to say. I hope I will be able to live up to your expectations" Amelia said, still overwhelmed. 

"Sweetheart, I've known you for almost twenty five years. I don't remember you ever letting me down" He said and with that, stood up from his chair, triggering the same motion from the Stark girl. "See you at the feast, my lady" Robert added sarcastically, and turned to leave the library upon receiving a smirk from Amelia.

This is going to be one hell of an event, was her last thought before she retreated back to her chambers to get ready for the feast. 

__________________________________________________________________________

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK:  
Should I continue writing this? 

Hope you enjoyed ~ mrsrobertdowney


End file.
